impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
The Impossible Quiz 2
The Impossible Quiz 2 is the sequel to Splapp-Me-Do's hit game, The Impossible Quiz. It contains 120 questions, and featured a new power-up: the Fusestopper, which allowed you to put out (most) bomb fuses. Just like the other quizzes, the tab will just give you an auto-game over. But if you attempt to use the tab cheat, it'll say,"CHEATER, tabbing is for twats!," and give you a game over. Note: Answers in red, indicate that the question has a bomb in it. The bolded red text next to it indicates bomb time. If the number is "in quotes", then the bomb won't cause a game over upon time running out. If the number has an ellipsis (...) before it, the bomb will appear if you take too long. Link (this is a link with all the music intact!) Answers 1. Up his sleevies (armies = arms, sleevies = sleeves) 2. Paint (green paint, because otherwise there wouldn't be green to see?) 3. Earth (the rest of the options are actually candy bars) 4. American (A merry can :) 5. Type what Frank tells you to do (either "arse", "carrot", or "udder") 6. 8 (“Sentence” has 8 letters) 7. Press the right arrow key (on your keyboard) 8. 10 letters in (THE GREAT WALL OF CHINA starts after ten letters of the question number) 9. Click the creature several times. : SKIP: Click the bubble on the right side. 10. Click and drag the word "a penguin" to reveal the answer. (Pick up (the word) “a penguin”) 11. Follow the directions. Don't touch the blue parts and don't release the mouse button until the end. Answer: Up, Left & Right. (unlock the door with a key!) 12. Fine (Upside-down compared to the question, its not upside down) 13. Lederhosen (meaning water hoses with water gardens, meaning LETTER HOSEN) 14. Click the 14 twice (if you drag the dots around so that the red markings line up with the white boxes, they make letters saying: 'Click the question number twice') 15. A backwards dog (it's spelled dog backwards, so it's GOD.) 16. Chris (you can see him in the credits) 17. Touch the brown balloon with your mouse, but don't touch any of the red ones. It's best to start with your mouse at the top of the screen then move into position 18. Fly sandwiches (A spider likes eating flies, a man likes eating sandwiches) 19. Fusestopper (Says so in the instructions from this quiz) 20. Turn on the light then pop all of the guy's zits. (12) : FUSESTOPPER: Pop the purple zit on the guy’s ear. 21. 30 (In The Impossible Quiz Demo, not The Impossible Quiz, yes :) 22. Pink Clouds (at least, it looks like it is cotton candy) 23. Drag the circle around 23 to the appropriate spot. It's on the 2nd column at the bottom. 24. Space (under the "C" key) 25. When it's a jar (a jar = ajar = open = Ajar opens you) 26. You run. You run so far away. (A reference to the 80s song from the music from these songs called: - I Ran (So Far Away) by A Flock of Seagulls) 27. Press 1 on the keyboard. (5) 28. This is Sparta (Leonidas screams out the sentence) 29. Move the mouse to the small area to the right of the stream of water to find a diamond. If you accidentally uncover a bomb, drag it to the water to put it out. Be careful; there are some 1-second time-bombs! If you uncover one, don't just drag it off the screen, it will still cause GAME OVER. (if you're quick enough, drag it into the water immediately) (1-5) : SKIP: Find the green bomb under RC in “search” and let it explode. ("3") 30. Click the 0 in 30. (A rolo is an ice-cream cone with no holes) (10) 31. Drive down the M4 (two whales = to Wales, to which you get by driving the M4) 32. Click the finger (You use your finger to pick your nose like that) (10) 33. Click the 33 (Just look at it...press it) 34. Click the death button (He said to press the button before the bomb goes off) However, if you click the word 'this' in the question, you DO get game over.' (10)' 35. Aim for the face (Babies can't play so this is the only way, also a reference to the face of a dartboard or a tack) 36. Tequila (to kill her!) 37. Move the mouse out of the flash window or right-click, and an elephant will fall (elephants don't like mice, sometimes). 38. Mash any buttons on the keyboard (except TAB) to fill the meter (10) 39. Same as 11, only your pointer disappears. Use the circles to guide you. Answer: Up, Left, Up, Right, Left, Down, Right. (unlock the door with a key!) (15) 40. Toucan (Two can!) 41. Wait for one of the circles to shrink, then click it. : FUSESTOPPER: You can find it in the bottom-right corner. 42. Drag Horse-Worm's fist and drop it on Pig Buster. (the right guy with the scarf) (reference to a Flash by Gingerneck) 43. A random question from The Impossible Quiz (10) ex. 1 Question: "Save changes to untitled?" - "Bran" (q. 23) ex. 2 Question: "Click the answer" - Click the word "Answer" (q. 4) ex. 3 Question: "What flavour is cardboard?" - "Egg Mayonnaise" (q. 29) ex. 4 Question: "Bridget makes everyone..." - "Tom Cruise" (q. 43) ex. 5 Question: "Which magical property do dog eggs contain?" - "Blindness" (q. 89) ex. 6 Question: "Which is the correct spelling?" - "SPLAPP-ME-DO" (q. 49) ex. 7 Question: "?" - Top right "?" (q. 73) 44. What you say!! (Reference to the "All your base are belong to us" meme) 45. Click the second E in "I see" (it'll turn green) then the I, then the E, then the I, then the O in "O RLY?" (EIEIO!) 46. Around Orion's waist (Where else would he put it in the belt?) 47. Universal Serial Bus (It’s in the universe, you can see serials in the windows, and it IS a bus, really :) 48. USB Ports (Universal Serial Bus Ports pick up their passengers) 49. Follow Frank's directions. Be careful not to do anything if it doesn't say "Frank Says" at the top, though. (it's either 4-3-?-9-Enter, which gives you a picture of Dennis the Square Tomato; Delete loads of times, which gives you a lemur with a Santa hat; Ctrl-Space-Up-Alt, which gives a pic of a gross stick figure; or X-Q-B, which gives you a pic of Chris). 50. Part 1: Click the badly drawn dawg's mouth to chew the bone (10) 'Part 2: Rub your mouse over him to "pet" him '(6) 51. Click "came last" (it will turn into "CAMEL ast") 52. Move the mouse back and forth over the lamp to clean it. You can do it up and down ;) 53. Click next to the G (notice it looks like an arrow, which is uncommon on the quiz.) 54. There is a mouse's tail near the bottom right corner. Drag that mouse onto the circle, so that it gets caught. (6) 55. Pokémon ("Poke him on!") 56. lol micropenis (located at the bottom right, 2nd column) 57. Four (4 letters in FOUR) 58. Press Space on your keyboard (since it's displaying outer space :) 59. Click and drag the 'R' in "vaRnish" away from it. (so that it says "vanish") 60. Just keep dragging the cat down as quickly as you can. Computer, not real! (10) 61. To get to the other side. (obviously worked) 62. Edam (MADE backwards = EDAM) 63. Press the "Quality" button on the bottom of the screen. : SKIP: Type "Q" on your keyboard 64. The planet on the left, a very small cloud missing on the right side, near the missing cloud one of the mountain tops is missing its peak, a crease under the Spatulon's eye, the smallest tooth closest to its cheek is missing, at the very bottom near its right hand the ground is a different color. (Those are the 6 diffrences, you better find them!) (15) 65. Goat's Blood (a cow's favorite beverage) 66. Click all the lighter colored leaves off the body. (10) : FUSESTOPPER: Click the flower on its necklace 67. Invisible maze, go to the green light on the left first, then get the key and head through the sliding walls to the finish. When you hit the green dot you get a message saying "To remove the universe the code is 8275" This is a hint for number 100. Answer: Up, Left, Down, Left, Up, Right, Up, Left, Up, Down, Right, Down, Right, Up, Right, Down, Right. (unlock the door with a key!) Weird, isn't it? 68. Checkpoints are for the weak and mentally challenged. (Would you like a checkpoint?) 69. Click on the bomb's counter when it's at 2 (by the way, LOL 69) (10) 70. Click on Chris, then memorize how many times he got punched before fainting. 71. 28.8kbps modem (insanely great thing) (10) 72. Violence (Violence the Strawberry) 73. Mash the bush repeatedly. (8) 74. No (question taken from the Demo of the first Impossible Quiz; if you click "Yes", it's Game Over! Simple!) 75. Refer to Q70, how many punches Chris took before he fainted. 76. AIDS (Can anyone explain why?) 77. A fat bloke (likely to see in America; question taken from the Demo of the first Impossible Quiz) 78. Move the mouse over the handle until the Phlovomite's head pops out of the box (15) 79. Drag the “on” in dragon (Drag “on”) to the circle. 80. A corpse's bra (blood turns blue (deoxygenated toxic) when you die) 81. Grey duck (9th picture at the bottom right, that's an answer! :) 82. Click "Obvious" after the bomb starts flashing, when it gets to 3 (Too obvious, man...) (8) 83. Drag the ground away, then click next. If you don't do it, it's game over. (7) 84. Click blue, red, blue and yellow (referencing the first Impossible Quiz; it's also given as a Tip of the Day on this quiz's loading screen!) 85. NEVAR! (Splapp said at the end of the credits that: “I’m not making any more, two of the quizzes is enough!”, although he ended up making "TIQ Book"...) 86. Type “U” on your keyboard (5) 87. Click the egg that was pointed at by an arrow instead of the carrots. 88. Don’t do anything (the bomb will just say zero, then read 'OH'; may look different on how many buttons depending on if you play the quiet version or the version with music.) ("15") 89. I'd have thought at least one of them would have ducked (Like, walked into or bumped into an iron bar or just running in a sewer? Eh?) 90. TL;DR (don't read the message; a GIANT 1-second bomb will appear and scare the life outta you!!) (...1) 91. Click Amy's head when the aim appears. BOOM! Headshot! (scene from Splapp's animation "Sonic Breaks his Neck") 92. None - I'm on question 92 of the Impossible Quiz 2 :( (if you've made it to Question 92, you probably don't have a life at ALL) 93. Click the phrase "the odd one out" (NOT Dennis the Square Tomato) (7) 94. Silence (if you say it then you break the silence out of the way) 95. Click the numbers in the following order: '-15,1', '-4', '0', '2', '15', '15,1', '76', '151', then wait or click the arrow that reads "Enough" that will appear on the top left of the picture. (15) 96. Click your current number of lives at the bottom of the screen (smaller than all of the four options you are given) (5) 97. Click “K” in “BLACK” (the K is in the center of the "blac'K '''hole" from the question) '(15)' 98. 5 (Lemurs look very awesome, you will just mention how lemurs are awesome. :) 99. Burst 99 red balloons. Blue will lose 1 life, green will minus 1 red balloon and the bomb rocket will KILL YOU! (Song "99 Red Ballons" will play in the background afterwards") 100. Click 8-2-7-5 then click the red flashing lever (the code is from green button in Question 67) '(10)' 'Chris' Incredible 20 questions: 101. Type the whole alphabet ("abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz") on your keyboard. '''(10) 102. Drag away all the pictures, and then click Chris' face in the middle. (7) 103. Red (the blood is the collar, and blood is red; it could also be referring to his actual collar, which he's wearing on the credits, accessible from the main menu) (8) 104. Clean the windows; a Fusestopper recommended. (15) 105. Click the switch behind the question number. Once you click it, a picture of an animal with burning eyes will appear. (10) 106. Remove the eye of the left Sigworminator and put it one the metal-thingy legs in the middle to make eye on legs, then drag the ball in the hand into the place where the eye originally was (10) 107. Question repeat from this quiz. Click the box where the answer was in, including your number of lives if it's that one. (10) 108. Follow the green arrows, not the red ones, and click Chris's head (it's best to remember the path, sometimes, and the green arrows are the right way, while the red arrows point in the opposite direction :) (10) 109. Graphite (graph fight) (15) 110. Click all the red squares (remember, it's not always the same). (15) 111. Type: “tebahpla eht” (That includes the space key. ;) (10) 112. Drag the can of Cheesy Fish-mush to the can opener. Use the mouse to operate the can opener by going round and round. When the can is open, drag it to the dish (15) 113. Click brown, the nicest color (Chris' fur's color, also used as the question color; rather straight-forward!). 114. Use the left and right keys repeatedly of the keyboard to brush the teeth (12) 115. Caturday (It's Chris' favorite day of the week.) (10) 116. Drag the pieces into the unfinished fusestopper. (These look weird :S) (10) 117. A question from the DEMO of the original Impossible Quiz, randomly chosen from those that didn't make it into neither of the two full-length Impossible Quizzes (answer normally). 118. Don't do anything! (If you press tab in ANY of the quizzes except the Demo, it's Game Over!) ("10") 119. Type "horse", then "peanut" then "chihuahua" before each Frank Bomb explodes (Fusestoppers won't work here). 120. A random question about a previously answered question from this quiz (you cannot skip this question)(10) ex 1. What was the first balloon question (Q 17) ex 2. What was second maze question (Q 39) ex 3. One question has a red question number. Which was it (Q 43) ex 4. Which question was longcat in? (Q 60) ex 5. One hit wonder (Q 99) ex 6. Burnt face duck (Q 56) ex 7. There are two "Frank Says" questions. One is #5. Which is the other? (Q 49) ex 8. Which question did Mars first appear in? (Q 58) ex 9. LOL (Q 69) ex 10. Ponk plucking (Q 66) ex 11. Which question was the second fusestopper on? (Q 41) Grades Full Article The grade system varies depending how many lives you lost, and how many power-ups you've used. Here are the grades possible in the Impossible Quiz 2. A*- Complete the game with no lives lost and no power-ups used. A+- Complete the game with no lives lost, but used one power-up. A-- Complete the game with no lives lost, but used two power-ups. B+- Complete the game with no lives lost, but used three power-ups. B-- Complete the game with no lives lost, bust used four power-ups. C- Complete the game with at least two lives lost, and used over half of your power-ups. D- Complete the game with three lives lost, and used most of your power-ups. E- Complete the game with one life remaining, two power-ups found & two power-ups used. F- Barely survive the game with one life remaining and used all powerups. Music used *Title Screen and Quiz Results music: "Ladyflash" by The Go! Team *Quiz music 1: "Get It Together" by The Go! Team *Quiz music 2: "Panther Dash" by The Go! Team *Invisible (Q 39 and Q 67 mazes): excerpt from "Riding to Work in the Year 2025" by The Flaming Lips *Pig Buster (Q 42): excerpt from "Pompeii AM Gotterdammerung" by The Flaming Lips *Badly Drawn Dog's Theme (Q 50): "We're From Barcelona" by I'm From Barcelona *Dead Rabbit (Q 95): excerpt from "Bright Eyes" by Art Garfunkel *Red Balloons (Q 99): excerpt from "99 Red Balloons" by Nena *Chris' Incredible 20: "In Your Face" by Tatsu-Takahashi (Newgrounds Audio Portal) The Impossible Quiz Series The Impossible Quiz Demo - The Impossible Quiz - The Impossible Quiz 2 - The Impossible Quiz Book Category:Quiz